Cooking? :O with JEZ!
by My-heart-has-turned-to-ash
Summary: Jez and Morgead tackle the kitchen because of Ash's bet but what happens when Ash bets on getting a little freaked out? summaries arent my thing and its a story where i attempt to be funny :/


**Hey guys so it's 12:35am and I can't sleep haha what else is new? :P but ya heres a one shot and guess who has 5 chapters to edit! ME :D yes I wrote 3 for surprises of love and 2 for book buddies and I did it all in 2 days ;P so that's why I need some time to edit them because well.. I felt rushed and bad and there's probably a lot of mistakes I know I have been MIA for awhile BUT I'm back so heres a one-shot to keep you a little happy! **

*****Caution I wrote this for you and I'm tired I could've edited but ya would've been a disaster HAHA like this one-shot. Also I didn't even read this over. **

**Try to enjoy. **

**Disclaimer I don't own night world.**

Morgead POV

I watched Jez become more and more aggravated with the oven. She decided she was cooking tonight for all the Daybreaker's because Ash bet her she couldn't which made her competitive. She was setting the timer on the oven for the roast and then she would have to start on the vegetables.

"Jez you know I can help you if you want" I said to her, "No I'm doing this all by myself!" she said this in shriek/shout. This made me smile not a grim smile but a sly and amused one. I got off the bar stool and walked around the island to her and encircled my arms around her.

"Jez you know I can help you, just let me so you would calm down a bit, please?" she looked up from cutting the carrots and looked me in the eye her blue ones were so beautiful I always got lost in them I leaned in and captured her lips with mine. The kiss was soft but building with passion I pulled her closer.

"Gross get a room, you're supposed to be cooking me food! GET TO WORK! Timmy yelled and he had a disgusted look across his face.

"Timmy how about you go bug Quinn I'm sure he would love to spend time with you" I told him still inches away from Jez face.

"Okay Morgy and Jezebel." Timmy said and then ran away.

I was about to go after the little brat when Jez started to yell because the oven was on fire, the temperature was set to high I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out. I looked at a very disappointed Jez.

Jez POV

I couldn't believe I messed up Ash is going to win this stupid bet I might as well give up. Wait I'm Jez I never give up I told myself I looked up at Morgead he had a slight smile of amusement but also worry I decided to get a little help. I grabbed the intercom and dialed Lady Hannah's room because honestly I think she's the only one in this place who can cook without burning the house down but I hung up I need to do this.

"Morgead could you maybe set the oven for me?" I said innocently, he nodded and re-set the timer and put a new roast in the oven, when the oven dinged I knew it was done and so were the vegetables. I asked Morgead if he could help me make a platter and set the table when we were through I called the Daybreaker's down for supper. The couples filled in and took their seats, "Ash how about I plate your food for you" I offered sweetly, "whatever" Ash said dryly. I placed the food on the plate and put something a little extra in his food especially for my dear cousin. "Here you go Ash" I said as I placed his plate in front of him.

I took my seat next to Morgead and began eating, "Jez this is delicious!" Mary-lynnette raved.

Ash POV

Ok if Mare says it's good it must be, I stared at the food on my plate and picked up my fork and took a bite. "JEZ WHY THE HELL IS THERE LITTLE HAIRS IN MY FOOD?" I yelled.

Jez looked up at me sweetly and said "Oh I'm sorry I guess I dropped some werewolf hair in yours."** (AN: haha this isn't funny at all.) ** She was trying not to laugh but her attempts failed miserably. I picked up my plate of contaminated food and flung it at Jez it hit her square on the nose. I buckled over laughing I never even notice Jez get up when I finally looked at her she had something in her hands it wasn't something that was remotely funny at all... it was a stake.

"Jez... you don't want to do this" I said backing away from her, she had a weird glint in her eye then she pounced...

****Still Ash's POV*****

I woke up quickly and checked to see if I was actually alive _it was only a dream? _I thought. I looked over at Mare who was still asleep and I got up and went to the kitchen and found Jez and Morgead... cooking? "Hey Ash want some food?" Jez said in a sweet tone _wait sweet tone it's like the dream _I thought and my eyes widen a little bit. "No, I think I'm going to bed!" and with that I ran back to my room and went back to sleep next to Mare.

_I'm never going to let Jez cook me food whether I'm awake or asleep I might end up dead... _and with that thought I drifted to sleep.

THE END.

**HAHAHAHA for this being not funny!**

**Ya if you like this tell me and have a few more one-shots that I've never posted because they were my attempts of being funny. **

**Love it? Hate it? Meh it?**

**Love ya all**

**-Jane**


End file.
